<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fearful attraction by junkohenoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049247">Fearful attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi'>junkohenoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa all media types, Scoob!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnival, F/M, M/M, Monomutt, The gay robot agenda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monokuma decides to take Dynomutt to the carnival for the day and things were going to great! until Monokuma decided he wanted to ride the gargoyle attraction, which really freaks Dynomutt out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dynomutt (Scooby Doo)/Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fearful attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i blame the prompt generator for this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——————————————————— “ Dyno Dyno!” Monokuma said as he stood in front of his spouse. “W-what?” Dynomutt said as he was eating cotton candy. “ well, i found a ride that i really want to get on!” monokuma said smirking “ really?” Dynomutt said while eating cotton candy as it stained his face. “ Yeah, and clean your face you heathen!” Monokuma said as Dynomutt blushed and wiped the cotton candy off with his hand “ You know what Dyno? your just so gosh darn cute!” Monokuma said swooning over Dynomutt as Dynomutt blushes, he’s definitely filing away this moment for later. ——————————————————— “ Dyno, come on! stop trembling!” Monokuma said as Dynomutt couldn’t stop trembling, i mean who could blame him. the main attraction was purple and extremely dark it has three purple gargoyle themed animatronics that would constantly fly around the cave like area the couple were in. “ Monokuma can we please get out? this place creeps me the hell out.” Dynomutt said as he cowers under Monokuma. “ Get up Dyno, or else your not getting to touch my salad tonight~” Monokuma said teasingly to Dynomutt. “ f-fine! but were you serious about me not being allowed to touch you in “ that way” if i don’t get on this ride?” Dynomutt asked. “ obviously! besides, the line is almost over!” Monokuma said snickering as he ran to the front of the line, Dynomutt followed suit. ——————————————————— the ride was starting, Dynomutt was sweating intensely “ what’s wrong my beloved?” Monokuma asked his spouse. “ well it’s............ dark and bleak and it’s creeping me out to say the least.” Dynomutt replied “ how about we make a deal? if you survive this ride you can do whatever you want to me when we get home~?” Monokuma said grinning. “ w-what!? Dynomutt blushed “ they’re are people here, don’t talk about things like that!” he said stammering. Suddenly the ride started to move as Dynomutt gulped and monokuma spoked the one line that put everything into perspective. “ guess i’m getting screwed tonight!” ——————————————————— Monokuma followed Dynomutt and jumped onto the couch but only one problem.......... he intentionally landed on Dynomutt’s crotch area “ oh so i see........ you finally faced your fears at the carnival?” Monokuma said smiling. “ why yes I did, you know what that means don’t you?” Dynomutt said as he grinds his crotch harder against Monokuma’s exposed clit. “ a-ah!~” Monokuma said passionately “ use your words you filthy slut.” Dynomutt responded “ ugh~ i’m going to!” Monokuma said as suddenly he climaxes and ink spills all over Dynomutt’s nether regions “ i apologize Dyno...” Monokuma said. “ no don’t! i actually really liked that!” Dynomutt said as Monokuma snickered “ what’s so funny?” Dynomutt responded “ i just never expected you to flat out admit that, your such a prude when it comes to things like this.” Monokuma snickered again. “i-I’m not, i just want to save face that’s all!” Dynomutt replied as Monokuma chuckled. “ Well then Dyno, are we going to do the super duper dirty deed or not!?” Monokuma asked. “ hell yeah.” Dynomutt responded as Monokuma got on top of Dynomutt as Dynomutt places his hands on Monokuma’s hips to support him. “ wow, is it just me or does your grip feels firmer? Monokuma asked smirking “ damn right it does, now hop on! daddy needs a new chew toy......... so they proceeded to “ Relex” on the couch for hours. “ ohhhhh Dynomutt~your being to rough! “ good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You’ll never getting rid of me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>